The Dark Lady's Diary
by Pixiedragon25
Summary: This story is about the dark lord's daughter. Read to find out more and remember, Reviews are always appreciated. R&R. Rated T to be safe. J. K. Rowling's characters are hers and not my own.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Lady Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer: I don't own J. K. Rowlings characters and this is not for profit just pleasure. Enjoy! ___

'_September 1__st__, 1991_

_Dear Diary,_

_One month ago Da came to me very excited on an ordinary evening. He was waving a paper around in his hand and jumping up and down; he was the happiest I'd ever seen him and he kept muttering things about plans falling perfectly into place. He then showed me the paper; it was my Hogwarts letter. Up until that point I had been a homeschooled witch; my father taught me everything I know and because up until a month ago I wasn't allowed to leave our mansion hidden away in seclusion I did not have a wand, therefore all the magic I used was wand less magic; so using my new wand is going to be easy. We went to diagon alley under a disillusionment charm to get my wand, books and a new pet. My wand is twelve and a half inches, beech with a dragon core and it's brittle. We got regular first year books and some extra for some lighter reading. My new pet is a snake (yay!), her name is Levi. _

_Right now I'm on the train to Hogwarts, I wonder how everyone is going to react to my last name being Riddle, I've heard what my father has done and I don't think I'm proud of it; honestly I don't want to become my Da, he is obviously a killer and I don't want to be though he wants me to follow in his foot prints. _

_I met a girl named Mirella, she was pretty with blonde hair and blue eyes and she is going into my year. I wonder what house she will get in; she didn't seem too bothered by the snake curled on my lap, that or she didn't see her. Personally I have to get Slytherin or my Da will disown me; besides who has heard of a parselmouths in any other house but Slytherin. I know for sure one of my Da's death eaters son is in my year as well, Draco Malfoy. He was okay I guess when I met him but definitely that pureblood snobbish._

_Anyway, we are almost at Hogwarts so I have to go get on my school robes, I can't wait for my sorting!_

_Love, _

_Nixie Riddle_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Lady Chapter 2**

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I will return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Please wait quietly.'

I look around, Mirella is redoing her pony tail and I can see Draco Malfoy talking to a messy black haired boy. From the look on his face the conversation isn't going in his favor.

In what seems like no time at all Professor McGonagall has come back and is ushering us all into the great hall.

In front of the teachers table is a simple wooden four-legged stool with a time worn hat on top. Professor McGonagall stands beside the stool and picks a piece of parchment. I can feel my hands clam up.

'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she said.

"Granger, Hermione."

A bushy haired girl goes and sits on the stool, for about four minutes the girl sits up there before the hat calls, "**GRYFFINDOR**". The Gryffindor table cheers loudly.

"Malfoy, Draco."

The hat barely touches his head before it yells, "**SLYTHERIN**". The Slytherin table cheers and Draco walks towards it with a smirk.

"Weasley, Ronald."

The boy is red haired and very pale, he looks like he is about to pass out. He sits on the stool and takes a deep breath before the hat is placed on his head, "**GRYFFINOR**." The boy visibly sighs in relief. The whole table cheers again and he goes to sit down beside twins that look similar to him; must be his brothers.

"Potter, Harry."

The room goes silent and Headmaster Dumbledore leans forward slightly, anticipating the results. Harry Potter is whispering something and the hat seems to decide, "**GRYFFINDOR**". The whole table cheers and its louder than it was for the two before him. He goes and sits down.

Next comes Mirella,

"Roberts, Mirella."

"**RAVENCLAW**"

The Ravenclaw table cheers and I can't help feeling a little sad. I know what house I'm going to get into and it isn't Ravenclaw.

Everyone else has been sorted and I'm the last one standing up there,

"Riddle, Nixie."

Again the room goes silent, I look behind me and everyone is looking at me in horror or wonder; I walk up the two steps to the stool, my hands are clammy. McGonagall places the sorting hat on my head,

"**Hmm… A Riddle eh."**

I nod my head.

"**Well the obvious choice would be Slytherin, but you do have brains."**

I can feel my face pale.

"**That rules in Ravenclaw. And I can see that you are going to do many brave Gryffindor things—"**

I interrupt the hat, "please put me in Slytherin. If you don't I don't know what my Da will do to me."

"**That's very funny to me. Not long ago Harry Potter himself was asking not to be put in Slytherin."**

So that's what he was whispering about.

"**Well yes, so I guess you will have to be… SLYTHERIN" **

I sigh in relief as all the tables groan except for Slytherin whose table screams and cheers very loudly. I walk over and sit beside Draco; I look towards the front of the great hall and I see Dumbledore looking at me. He gives me a nod, and I give a curt one back. The tables fill withdelicious foods and everybody digs in; three quarters of the way through the dinner desserts appear. At the end of the beginning of the year feast Dumbledore sends us with our prefects to our common rooms. We get to our common room door and we find out the password is _pureblood_. When we get into the common rooms everything is silver, green and black. We are shown our dormitories and I see that all my stuff, my trunk and my snake are already at the end of one of the beds. I go over and flop on the bed, pulling out a sheet of parchment and a quill.

Time to write to Da to tell him which house I'm in and then write in my diary.

**A/N: I realize it was a rushed ending put I will try to slow it down for next time. I hope you like it and remember Everyone like Reviews and that includes me ** **.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Lady's Diary

~PD25

'_September 1__st__, 1991'_

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow… In the past couple of days there has been way too much excitement. Heck, the past month. Today was super exciting, the sorting, the train ride, and the common room. Of course I had to get Slytherin so it took the fun out of the sorting however; it does nothing to dampen my mood. When I got to the common rooms I found out my roommate was a girl named Pansy Parkinson. When she saw I was going to be her roommate her face lit up with a snotty glee. I will put up with her, but I really don't like her already. I hope classes turn out well I've not really been able to practice with my wand. _

_Anyway…Lights out. I have a big day tomorrow and I still need to right to Da. I hope he's proud of me._

_Butterfly kisses,_

_Nixie Riddle_

I sigh, and I can feel my eyes start to droop. I better get this letter over with.

_Dear Da,_

_Guess which house I got in… Never mind, I know you hate guessing. Well anyways, I got Slytherin. Yay! This letter is going to be really short but I'm exhausted. Anyways I hope you're proud. Draco as always was being a snob, I am really developing a hate for him; however, I will be civil as I will be leading him one day. I met a pureblood named Pansy; shall I add her to your list of potential faollowers? Well I'll write you soon I promise._

_A willing supporter,_

_Nixie Riddle_

**A/N: I know I'm horrible for waiting so long and then posting such few words but I hope this will suffice. And please keep in mind, I was writing this at midnight. Next chapter is about Tom's replying letter. R & R please. **

**~PD25**


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Lady's Diary

_September 2__nd__, 1991_

_My dearest Nix,_

_I'm proud you got in Slytherin, like there was ever a doubt. Keep up in your studies, no lacking and keep focused. Muggle borns are your enemy, remember that. This Pansy girl seems lovely, please on behalf of you father befriend her. We won't be able to write for a while; I'm going on a mission. If you have any problems, that need taken care of contact Narcissa or Bellatrix. I hope you are causing mischief lots for me and remember don't let Dumbledore get in your head he's tricky that one. _

_On another note, I hope you're not too disappointed but it is your duty. You have been betrothed. I will tell you at Christmas when you come home; he already knows so if he's too obvious you will know before Christmas. If this is the case send two words to his parents, the words: I know, will suffice. Keep that temper in check do you hear, I want no letters home._

_Don't disappoint,_

_Tom Riddle_

**A/N: Anyway, I hope you like it. I have a thought of who she is betrothed to, do you? Well, it's not set in concrete so if you have any ideas, just review or PM. Anyway, LOL, so bored so I hope this is good.**


End file.
